Sometimes, It's Meant to Be
by Sasha1215
Summary: PostHBP. A One Shot of Tonks and Lupin. Please R&R.


**A/N: Just a quick One shot. The first part is to set the scene and comes right from the HBP. This is about Lupin and Tonks, and what happens after their conversation in the Hospital Wing. Please, Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"You see!" said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different," said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely-"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times…"

"And I've told _you_ a million times," said Lupin, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, "that I am too old for you, and poor… too dangerous…"

"I've said all along that you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," said Mrs. Weasley over Fleur's shoulder as she patted her on the back.

"I am not being ridiculous," said Lupin steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."

"But she wants you," said Mr. Weasley, with a small smile. "And, after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so."

"This is… not the moment to discuss it," said Lupin, avoiding everybody's eyes as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead…"

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly, just as the hospital doors opened again and Hagrid walked in.

By this time, Tonks was angry. She hated it when people talked about her like she wasn't there. It had happened enough in her childhood, and she wasn't about to go through the same thing now that she was an adult. When Tonks looked up from her thoughts, Harry, McGonagall, and Hagrid were gone, leaving Tonks with the Weasleys, Remus, Hermione, and Madame Pomfrey. They were talking amongst themselves, completely ignoring her.

Getting fed up by it all, Tonks let out an annoyed shriek, and stomped out the room, slamming the door behind her.

Back in the Hospital Wing, everyone had gone silent, watching the door that Tonks had just left through. Slowly, everyone's gaze traveled to Lupin.

"There's nothing I can do." He mumbled to the ground. "She deserves better than me. It's just a simple crush, she'll get over it."

Mrs. Weasley pulled away from Fleur and the two sported identical disapproving looks. "Remus, you know you don't believe that. No matter what you think, Nymphadora is not thirteen. She is an adult, and she makes decisions for herself. You may think you're protecting her, but you aren't. You are just hurting her."

"Yez. I don't zee what ze zee'z in you, boot ze zeemz to like you. You should grab the opportunity, because with your age and lookz, you shouldn't expect a better offer." Fleur added, receiving a glare from Hermione, who in turn received one from Ron.

Ginny, who was standing near the door, made a move to follow Tonks, but Lupin stopped her. "No,Ginny. Let her cool off. I'll talk to her later, I promise."

Ginny smiled at him, then looked down. Tears filled her eyes, and Mrs. Weasley rushed over to comfort her youngest child. She could see that Ginny was overwhelmed by everything that happened, and as she looked around she could see similar looks on Ron and Hermione.

"That's all, children. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, I want you to go on up to bed." She said sternly.

"But Mom…" Ron whined, about to argue.

"No arguments. We are not trying to get rid of you! Tomorrow, you may ask as many questions as you like. Your father and I will still be here then. But for now it is time for the three of you to go."

The two Weasleys and Hermione trudged tiredly from the Hospital Wing, grumbling on the way.

Fleur stayed with Bill, and Madame Pomfrey went back to bustling around the room, but the eldest Weasleys and Lupin sat down on the other end from Bill and discussed matters in hushed voices.

Outside, Tonks was stalking around the Hogwarts grounds. Her anger was practically pouring out of her.

Being ignored like she just had been brought back unwanted memories from her past. Memories of being part of the "black-sheep branch" of the Black family. She had never been accepted by her mother's family, partly because her mother was considered a blood-traitor, partly because her father was a muggle, but mostly because she had never shown any interest or any capability at doing dark magic.

Her mother and father had loved her, of course. Her father was from an all muggle family, but he had attended Hogwarts with her mother which is where they had fallen in love. They had both been very skilled at magic, and had expected Tonks to be the same. They never understood how hard their only child had to work at learning a new spell. She was also clumsy, and messy. Mr. and Mrs. Tonks had often discussed her abilities with her teachers, many times while she was in the room. They had even thought about removing her from Hogwarts because she didn't seem to be "applying herself".

She remembered when she was in her third year and she met someone who didn't think she was lazy. He was a seventh year, and popular, and he seemed to understand how hard she tried, and helped her as much as he could. With his help, she passed her finals that year. After he graduated, they exchanged owls for a few years before their friendship faded away with time.

It wasn't until years later that she saw him again, almost two years ago. With hard work and determination, she had made it through Auror training and was now working for the Ministry. She had been offered by Dumbledore a position in the Order of the Phoenix, and he had invited her to the Headquarters to find out more about the organization. Using his directions, she had easily found the house and knocked on the door. Dumbledore had answered it, and kindly led her to the kitchen. Sitting at the table, was a man Tonks had not seen since he was just a boy. Remus Lupin. A few months, and many meetings later, she knew she was in love.

And she knew he loved her too. If only he would admit it!

Tonks stopped her pacing, and picked up a nearby rock. Throwing her arm back, she launched it with precise aim right at the Whomping Willow. With a thunk, the rock hit a knot on the tree an the branches stopped in place. Tonks gave a cruel smirk. This was the place that he had first taken her, back when she was thirteen. It was innocent. They only went there to be able to talk, privately. They told each other their secrets and fears. This was the place where Tonks had received her first kiss. She sighed sadly.

"Good aim."

Instantly, Tonks knew who it was. She didn't turn around. "Yeah, well."

She heard a sigh from behind her. "Tonks…"

"Remus."

"We've talked about this before. It's not fair for you."

Tonks spun around. "Not _fair_? You want to know what's not _fair_? It's not fair that because of your stupid stubbornness you are ruining both our lives!"

"I am not _ruining_ your life! I am trying to protect you!"

"MEN!" Tonks threw up her hands in frustration and groaned. " You need to stop trying to protect me! I can and will protect myself. I know what is good for me-."

"Do you?" Lupin asked quietly, grimly. "You don't know what it's like. You don't know what it is like on the nights I change. I'm horrible. If I'm not properly locked up, I can kill. After hard transformations, I am weak for days, maybe a week. I don't want you to waste your life taking care of me. I want you to live up to your potential. I'm not worth it." He looked down, not wanting Tonks to see the pain in his eyes.

Tonks was quiet, watching Remus. Finally, she moved closer to him, and stroked his arm with the tips of her fingers. The touch made him look up, and she saw the agony in his eyes. Immediately, her face softened and her voice echoed the change.

"Don't you understand? You _are_ worth it. To me, you are _everything_. Without you, my life is incomplete. I don't care how hard your transformations are. I'll try and make them as easy as I can. And afterwards, I'll take care of you." Remus looked like he wanted to say something, but she interrupted him, "I _want _to. "

Remus looked into her eyes, and saw that everything she said was true. "I love you, and you are all I want in life." He whispered. "I would love to be with you forever. But before you decide, think about it. I don't want you to regret this."

Before Lupin even finished his sentence, a wide grin had filled Tonks' face, and as he finished talking, she jumped in his arms, burying her face deep in his shoulder. Remus wrapped his arms tightly around her.

At that moment, a little joy broke through the sadness of the night, and Fawkes, from his perch atop the Astronomy Tower, let out a single joyful note and ended his lament, flying off into the deep night sky.

**Hey, you got all the way to the end? Great! Now just push that little bluish button at the bottom and REVIEW! Please! Flame if you'd like. I'd like to know what you thought, and if you have any suggestions or complaints please tell me!**


End file.
